vgcwfandomcom-20200215-history
VGCW/2015-07-14
Page will be updated and finalized shortly after the is over.|info = Data here is only placeholder/filler/unfinished. }} __TOC__ Prelude Following Endgame X, Gary Oak and Miles Edgeworth had a conversation about the state of VGCW. With the government coming down on it due to all the disasters that have been happening, and the wrestlers having a bit of a morale crisis, Gary Oak elected to take drastic action. VGCW was going to THE BEACH! After the new intro played, Gary Oak stepped into the middle of the brand new arena at The Beach. Gary asked the crowd to quite worrying about things like the world almost being destroyed or how he accidentaly lost the belts in the luggage and just have fun at The Beach! And plus, they got tanks* now so everyone should be perfectly safe! *The "tanks" are in fact not technically tanks. “The Start of the AttiTOH Era” Six-Man Ladder Match for fun! Matchup Winner Other Plot Kefka's Korner continues into the new era. This time he interviewed the man who took his title, Groose. Kefka berated Groose for the belt itself being lost. But Groose is not phased, he's gonna get a shiny new replacement. “DWN 008 FISHERMAN” Match Matchup Winner Other Plot Ezio Auditore noticed that Captain Falcon wasn't feeling too good. Ezio encouraged Falcon to have some fun and chase some girls with him. But Falcon made it clear that he's out the second Ezio starts doing "grabass." “Dad Fight” Exreme Rules Match Matchup Winner Plot Nappa told Vegeta that they need to hurry up and get to their next match. But Vegeta had some reservations about their new outfit... “LEWDMEN” Tag Team Match Matchup Winner Plot Sabin Rene Figaro approached The Dragons about the lost belts. Sabin's belt is missing and The Dragons revealed that theirs' are as well. The three are mad that they won't get another match until the new belts are made, but The Dragons are also kinda excited to get those new belts around their waists. “Chief Justice” Match Matchup Winner Plot Kanji Tatsumi spoke with ToeJam and Earl backstage. It turns out the Contender is as made about the belt situation as the Champion is. Toejam and Earl managed to calm Kanji down a bit, and Earl said that he gets to go 1v1 with one half of the Co-Op Champions, Billy Lee. “Space Dojo” Match Matchup Winner Plot Senator Armstrong walked out onto the stage an delivered one of his signature speeches (the kind that are really more like rants) about the "war" he fought against Illidan Stormrage at Endgame X. Armstrong seemed to think that his victory over Illidan was final. And Illidan was not around to say anything about that. “Nick Cage” No Disqualification Match in a Cage Matchup Winner Plot In an after-credits scene, the VGCW Championship belt is seen washed up on the beach. It looked like something took a large bit out of the belt, and some very ominous music was briefly heard...